Happy Birthday Hari
by kt-san
Summary: It's Hatori's birthday! What surprise will Momiji have for him? NON yaoi, just a friendly fic between Hatori and Momiji..


Happy Birthday Hari  
  
by:kt  
  
---  
  
It's Hatori's birthday, so what surprise does Momiji have for him? I do not own Fruits Basket or any of their characters. I'm just a crazy fan of Fruits Basket.  
  
---  
  
Momiji ran quickly down the street and panted for air as he found dry shelter underneath the roof of Hatori's home. The wind was blowing with rage, and the strong gust almost sent Momiji's hat flying. The rabbit juunish looked around for a familiar face. Moments later, a dark figure approached him. It was...Hatori-san!! The Sohma doctor had just tended to Akito's illness and was heading back. The sky was filled with raindrops, and Hatori was soaked from head to toe. "Hari-san! Hari!!" yelled the child. Hatori looked up to see it was Momiji, and gave a slightsmile before arriving at his door.  
  
"Momiji, what are you doing in the rain? You're going to get all wet!" said Hatori. Momiji placed a hand over his mouth and tried to hide the giggle that bubbled in his throat. "You look more wet than me, Hari-san!"the young child spoke. Hatori glanced and himself and blinked, before sneezing from the cold. The two of them headed inside quickly, before the rain got any heavier. "Hari, are you sick? You are a doctor, so why don't you get yourself some medicine while I find a warm blanket for you?" Momiji suggested. Hatori managed to reply with a weak grunt.   
  
The rabbit juunishi returned with his rabbit patterned blanket and a warm glass of milk. "Hari, milk helps me sleep, so I hope it helps you too." Momiji didn't notice Hatori blush as he placed the blanket over the older man. Hatori seemed to be a bit embarrased. It felt ridiculous to have a child take care of him. It was also strange that he was resting underneath a child's blanket. Momiji walked out and turned off the lights. "Sleep well, Hari." he mentally wished.  
  
Momiji returned back to his room and lay on his bed. Lots of thoughts seemed to pass through his mind. He wondered if Hari was mad at him. Momiji didn't want Hari to be sick, but Momiji didn't want Hari to be mad either. The blonde haired child sat up and looked at his calendar. Momiji's eyes widened as a stream of excitement shot through him. "Oh boy! Hari will be so happy tomorrow!" he yelled. Momiji quickly went to sleep, anticipated for morning to arrive.  
  
The next day, Hatori woke up with an energetic mood. The doctor looked at the clock and practically jumped! It was already noon! Hatori quickly got out of bed and realized that he had no shirt on, but was wearing dry pants. Momiji had probably changed his clothes during his sleep. Momiji...where was that boy? Hari walked in Momiji's room and found a piece of paper on the table.  
  
'Hari-san, I went to play with Tohru and Shi-chan. Be back later. -Momiji'  
  
Hatori sighed and figured it was nothing. Shigure would probably be able to entertain the child with his stupidity. On the other hand, things would be since Tohru was there. Hari got dressed quickly and headed for Akito's.  
  
Meanwhile, Momiji, Tohru and Hatsuharu were working on something at Shigure's house."Do you think he'll like it, Tohru-san?" Momiji curiously asked. Tohru smiled. "No matter what age you are, I'm sure everyone loves a birthday gift." she replied. Hatsuharu simply smiled and kept colouring. The 3 of them were making Hari a birthday card. Even if Momiji was a child at heart, his ideas were very thoughtful. "Done!!" the child exclaimed happily. Then, he went around the house and got everyone to sign it. When it was Shigure's turn to sign, the old dog gave Momiji a small package. "Give it to Ha-san, okay Momiji?" Momiji simply nodded happily.  
  
Prancing happily back home, Momiji placed his hand into his pocket and smiled gleefully.There was a card from the gang, a mystery gift from Shi-chan, and a special gift from Momiji himself!! The boy chuckled happily and walked into Hatori's room. Hari was sitting in his chair, and his left cheek seemed to be really red. Momiji ran over and shook Hari lightly, with a good idea of what happened to him.   
  
"Akito-san, did he hit you?"  
  
"I'm okay Momiji. Really, I am."  
  
"Hari..Happy Birthday!!"  
  
"....Happy...Birthday?"  
  
"Silly Hari! You are so busy, you forget it's your birthday!!" Momiji teased. He held out all the presents given to Hari. "Here's a card from all of us, and this is some funny package from Shi-chan. I think Shi-chan got you a photo album, with pictures of him, Ayame-san and you together in high school." Momiji pointed out. The boy pulled out a small box from his pocket and gave it to Hatori. "This is from me. I spent a long time helping out at Shi-chan's house and I used the earnings to get you this. I hope you like it." Hatori opened the small box and took the shiny watch out. It was a mechanical watch of silver colour, and engraved in the back was 'Hatori Sohma'.   
  
"The watch is nice, isn't it? I figured that Hari will think of Momiji whenever he wears the watch, right Hari?"  
  
Hari smiled at Momiji and gave him a big hug. "Arigatou Momiji." he whispered. Momiji simply grinned. "Hari-san, it's great to know that so many people remembered your birthday, and so many presents were given to you. I wish I had something like that." Momiji said. Hatori looked down at the child and smiled. "Well Momiji, what would you like for your birthday?" asked Hari. Momiji thought for a moment and chuckled silently. "I was going to wish for Mama to be better, but since she's a lot better already, I want...I want Hari to smile more!! Not frown like the time Hari and Momiji first met." the child cheered.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Ya~y!! Hari, why don't we go over to Shigure's house? I think he wanted to see you. Something about a very secret, personal surprise that guaranteed your liking. That Shigure. He's so crazy, right Hari?"  
  
All Hatori could do was blush. He knew exactly what Shigure had planned.  
  
---  
  
The End  
  
---  
  
I hope you liked it!! Dang...I like writing Hatori and Momiji father-like/son fics. 


End file.
